That's To Remind You Whose You Are
by starshiprangerlexie
Summary: Blaine see's another guy grinding on his husband. He's not happy about this. We're just gonna have to remind Kurt who he belongs to won't we?


Title: That Was To Remind You Whose You Are

Rating: M

Summary: Blaine see's another guy grinding on his husband. He's not happy about this. We're just gonna have to remind Kurt who he belongs to won't we?

Characters: Kurt/Blaine

Words: 1,359

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs used in this.

A/N: So my friend Erika wanted smut so this was born! Um...my first try at a smutty fic so sorry if it's not very good :/ Have fun reading!

* * *

><p>Kurt was never really one for drinking. Sometimes he would let loose and have a drink or two, but not tonight. Tonight he was going to drink as much as he wanted. There wasn't any particular reason for his drinking a lot tonight. Just because he could.<p>

This is how he now found himself in the middle of the dance floor with Blaine, stumbling a bit and dancing to Rihanna's S&M.

Blaine was staying sober tonight. He was going to let Kurt get drunk and have fun tonight because he really deserved it. After all the time creating fabulous designs and long nights, he should let loose every now and then.

* * *

><p>Wait. Where did Kurt go? Blaine was in a panic now. Thankfully, he found Kurt right away. But...was another guy grinding up on Kurt? There was! Blaine was <em>thisclose <em>to going up there and telling that guy were he could shove it.

Kurt wasn't completely drunk. Just sort of buzzed. So when this guy came up and started flirting with him, he didn't even notice it was flirting. "Hi!", he sshouted over the music. "My name's Sean! What's yours?" "Kurt!", he replied. "Well, that's a very pretty name Kurt! Wanna dance?" Kurt thought he was just being friendly, so he agreed. Him and Sean went to the center of the dance floor.

_Hmmm...that's weird..._, Kurt thought. He could swear he felt Sean grinding on him. _No! He couldn't be...he was just being friendly. _So he continued dancing.

Okay. Blaine thought the guy was mistakenly grinding into Kurt, but now he was really getting into it. He had to stop this. Like now. So that's exactly what he did.

Once up to the pair, he shouted, "KURT!", to get the man's attention. When he heard his name, Kurt turned and faced Blaine. "Oh hi Blainey! This is Sean he's my new friend!" "Oh really Kurt? Because him grinding up on you seems a little bit more than friendly...!"

* * *

><p><em>So he WAS grinding on me. Shit. How do I get myself out of this one. Oh yeah. You didn't think he was doing it on purpose. <em>"Blaine I thought he was doing it unintentionally!" Sean picked that moment to cut in. He stepped in front of Kurt and was talking to Blaine now. "And who are you, may I ask?" Blaine got defensive and protective at this point. "That just so happens to be my HUSBAND you asshole. See?" He took his and Kurt's ring hands and waved them in Sean's face. After doing so, he pushed Sean aside and took Kurt's wrist. Before being completely out of sight he yelled, "HAVE A NICE LIFE TRYING TO STEAL PEOPLES HUSBANDS YOU ASSHOLE!"

Blaine was furious at this point. But he was also kind of turned on. So he took Kurt to the bathroom. When he walked in there were only two other people in there. The way his face looked when he growled at them to get out, was enough to make them scurry in fear to the door.

Blaine was dragging Kurt by the wrist like a small child in trouble. He _knew _Kurt didn't like that. When Blaine had shut the entry door to the bathroom and locked it, Kurt started yelling at him. "WHAT THE HELL BLAINE? YOU _KNOW _I DON'T LIKE BEING DRAGGED LIKE TH–" Blaine cut him off to start talking. "Oh like you didn't notice!" "NOTICE WHAT BLAINE." Kurt was practically seething at this point. "THAT GUY WAS FLIRTING WITH YOU!" Kurt thought about this for a moment. "Blaine...were you...jealous?"

He had been caught. _Keep it together Blaine. Don't let him know you were jealous. Don't get a boner now! _Blaine couldn't help how turned on he was. Kurt was pretty hot when he got mad. "Blaine?" Shit. Kurt was talking. "Yes?" "Blaine were you...were you...jealous?" Blaine hesitated. That gave Kurt his answer. "Blaine, baby, you know I'm all yours. That's why I wear this ring remember?" Blaine was trying to listen to Kurt but he was so turned he couldn't go another second without kissing Kurt. So he did.

* * *

><p>Kurt suddenly felt Blaine's mouth on his. <em>Wow<em>, he thought, _when Blaine's jealous he's like really hot. _Now Kurt was being pushed up against a wall.

* * *

><p>Blaine started kissing down Kurt's neck. He licked a wet stripe down Kurt's jaw. Then he moved to his ears, sucking on his earlobes because he knew how much Kurt liked it. He heard Kurt moan louder and try to pull Blaine closer this is when Blaine noticed he wasn't the only one turned on by this whole situation. He put his thigh in between Kurt's legs to create some friction for him. For now. He then moved from Kurt's ear to his neck and sucked.<p>

He knew Kurt would bitch about getting a hickey later, but right now he didn't care. He was sucking and nibbling as Kurt was moaning and whining for more. Kurt moaned "Morrrrrreeeeeee..." So Blaine gave him exactly that. He started to unbutton Kurt's shirt. As he was doing this, he licked a long, wet stripe down from Kurt's collarbone to below his bellybutton. "Blaineeee. Stop teasing and just do something!"

In one quick motion Blaine had unzipped Kurt's tight jeans and was already pushing them down. "Went commando did we?" Blaine asked Kurt playfully. "Try wearing these tight of pants with boxers, Blaine." As soon as he got the jeans down, Kurt's cock sprang free. Blaine just sat there and stared at it for a minute. "Um...Blaine? You wanna do something there?" Blaine just then realized he was staring at it even though he's seen it so many times. "Such a pretty cock Kurt..." Blaine heard Kurt about to say something, but before he could, he stood up and grabbed Kurt's cock. Kurt let out a loud moan. "You like that don't you Kurt? When I grab your pretty little cock? Answer me Kurt." Kurt was almost unable to talk. "Y-Y-Yes B-Blaine." "What was that? I couldn't hear you." Blaine got back down and licked stripes up and down the prominent veins. "_FUCK_ _BLAINE_ _YES_." "That's what I thought." Kurt just kept moaning on and on. Blaine wasn't even _started_ yet.

"B-Blaine."

"Yes dear?"

"S-suck."

Blaine was more than happy to oblige. Blaine loved goving Kurt head because he could all of Kurt's length because he didn't have much of a gag reflex. So, in one swallow, Blaine completely covered Kurt's cock until the head hit the back of his throat. He then relaxed his throat and took more. By now Kurt was just rambling gibberish and moaning. He was also running his hands through and tugging at Blaine's curly hair. Blaine loved that he could still do this to his husband. Blaine then started bobbing his head. Once he got into rhythm, Kurt was even more of a moaning mess than before. "You like his baby? You like my mouth sucking all over your cock?" Kurt just moaned. "I want a real answer Kurt." "FUCK BLAINE. YES I LOVE IT." By the way his legs and stomach kept tightening, Blaine could tell Kurt was getting close. "C-Close Blaine." Blaine started swirling his tounge around his head in the way he knew Kurt liked.

Blaine was getting those telltale signs of a close orgasm too. So he took one hand off of Kurt's hips and started fisting his own cock. With a few more strokes of hi mouth and swirling his tonuge around the head one more time, he had Kurt coming. And boy was he coming _hard_. When Kurt started coming, so did Blaine. Forgetting to keep his mouth on Kurt's cock, he got come all over his face. At this point Blaine didn't care. He stood up and kissed Kurt hard on the lips.

"That was to remind you whose you are."

* * *

><p>So yep, that's it. Reviews are love3<p> 


End file.
